The Mother
by LadyAmorTenebris
Summary: She is the Mother of All but, her Hollows need her more right now
1. Our Mother, Reflecting

Copyright: I own NOTHING Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

She is everything.

She is Quincy...but they are too prideful.

They cast her out for her impure blood and she weeped.

She is Shinigami...but they tried to corrupt her and try to ascend past their station.

They cast her aside for her pacifist nature.

She is Human...but her emotions are to pure and strong for their sinful nature.

She fled in fear,for the first time in her long existence.

However above all she is Hollow! They the underdogs accept her were the others don't.

They care for her and her well being and in turn she does the same.

She became Mother to her children.

To her enemies she became Lady Tenebris...Darkness.

She loves her children so she let them go their own way. She gave them the ability to evolve by consuming those of the Hollow race that had lost the will to carry on. When they became bored she created the Garganta to travel and explore the human world. And when they fought with her she disappeared into the sands to appease her childrens' anger. Now she feels their anger again.

But its' not directed at her.

They are in pain, enslaved, and miserable. They miss her, their Mother!

Now she journeys to her children. Her selected 12 that she gave birth to herself. She misses them so much. As she walks she smiles and as she smiles...

She weeps their imprisonment in her absence.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Doumo Arigato Gouzaimasu


	2. Our Mother, Visiting

Copyright: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!

* * *

~Lady Tenebris POV~

I don't know how long I have been walking but I can feel my children and I know I am getting closer. With Cronos in his slumber I need to get to them fast.

Without him here to seal their powers they will grow stronger and they need someone to help them. I can't believe it has been 378 years already.

As I reminisce I notice a white dome in the distance that is strangely out of place. I am posotive it wasn't there last time I ventured this area. Bewildered, I aproach and I can feel most of my children here. In fact there is a giant cluster of children here even some of my most favored. What is going on here! Why do I sense shinigami!

I run the rest of the distance and when I get there I notice two children guarding an entrance of sorts one was blond and one was a pinkette and they look to be not too old maybe only 100 or 200 at the most.

As I approach them there eyes widen and they ask me my purpose here. I blink and answer, "Hello, can you please take me to see your leader if that is possible." They stare at each other for a minute but then they turned back to me and the blond haired one guided me through the entrance, every thing was a blinding white color just like their clothes. I turned and asked for her name and she said, "I am Menoly the pink haired one back there is Loly and I will take you to Aizen-Sama."

"Who is he?" I asked. I don't remember any new or old children born with that name. "He is King." she replied. We didn't talk the rest of the way. Finally we reached an open room just like the rest of the place it was white but it had a giant tall throne with a man sitting in it.

He had brown hair that was slicked back with a little piece dangling in the front. His eyes looked like they were cold to anyone who glanced his way. He looked down at Menoly and with a dead look he asked her, "Who is this you have brought with you, my dear."

* * *

Please Read and Review! Doumo Arigato Gouzaimasu


	3. Our Mother, Staying

Copyright: I own nothing. Tite Kubo owns everything exept Tenebris and Cronos.

* * *

~Tenbris POV~

I stared at him for a decided infiltration is my best method. "I am a Vasto Lorde from the Lunar Region(1) hibernating. I heard about this place from a menos and decided to join you against the others of your kind. I am known as Lady Tenebris Vi Amor 183rd Queen of the Vasto Lorde Council and Heiress to the Amor Clan. The girl beside me, Menoly, gasped and looked at me in shock then dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me for my inexcusable behavior Your Highness! I had no idea of your return to Hueco Mundo!" ,she pleaded. "I was never gone little one just asleep" I replied smiling at her. I cupped her cheek and asked her how she knew of me. "When I lived in the Menos Forest about 72 years ago I heard of you from a Adjucas. He told us that we weren't fit to serve under you when you returned and that is why most of us serve Aizen-Sama, for the power he gives us, so we may be deemed exceptable in your eyes.",she spoke with conviction. I smiled at her. "I forgive you for your offense." "Sousuke Aizen, I wish to join your ranks, but I do not wish to transform into an Arrancar. I much prefer this form and I even have a...weapon.", I requested. He stared at me with a calculated look before a smile drifted to his face. "Of course, my dear. Gin, lead her to Circe for a uniform, then escort her to the meeting in an hour." ,he purred. A man with quicksilver hair and fox like eyes appeared before me and lead me away. Here I come My Children...

* * *

(1) Hueco Mundo will be divided into four regions.

Region- the region closest to Hueco Mundos' Moon. Only Vasto Lordes reside there because only they can withstand the reiatsu the moon gives off.

Region- Forest, newly awakened hollows reside here for their first few years to gather excess reiatsu the moon gives off.

Valley- Mostly naturally transcended Arrancars live here. They guard newly transformed hollows from power seeking Gillians and prevent regular access to the Vasto Lordes from egotistical Adjucas'

Region- any hollow of any rank can live here. Most come here to hunt. This is the region Barragan ruled and is were Las Noches is situated.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Doumo Arigato Gouzaimasu!


End file.
